27 years ago Friendship Mating
by Clockwork-Timeout
Summary: Something happened 27 years ago and Ruby and her demon friend had a lovers night. Guess what I mean by that. HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!


This Fanfiction is for mature addiances only. So It may contain Sexual theme and nudity, inappropriate Actions. Kurai-Dark the demon wasn't created be me but I did adopted him from an adoptable sale. So he's kinda mine but I didn't create him also Ruby the hedgehog was created by me.

You have been warn!

When Ruby wasn't dated Swore and Rikuto's Dad, she was friends with a demon name Kurai-Dark, he wasn't a very happy guy so he moved away to the quiet mountains. To live alone for 4 years then he got a letter saying "Hello, Kurai-Dark I know we haven't seen each other in over 4 years now, I wanted to see how you're doing. So I'm coming to visit and staying with you for only 2 weeks okay. Sorry if we haven't talked in awhile I've been really busy and worried that you stopped contacted me."

Love: Ruby the Hedgehog

End of Reading

Kurai-Dark wasn't angry, he didn't even expected this would happen, he waited 5 hours and it was only the afternoon.  
3:42 P.M. He started reading then 3 minutes passed he heard someone knocking on his door. He walked from the living room to the front door. There he saw Ruby, she was older and mature, a little taller when he first met her, she was smiling and happy to see him again. Also one large suitcase with wheels.

Ruby asked: "Hello Kurai-Dark, I missed you a lot, you didn't forget I was coming right that would've rude."

Kurai-Dark: "No, I was waiting 5 hours so you made me wait that long."

Ruby: "You're right, sorry about that man you always get me, in a way. So may I come in?"

Kurai-Dark: "Sure, come in."

Ruby stepped in the front Entrance, and asked if he has a guest room to place her large suitcase. He told her upstares turn to the right. She'll see a room with only a closet, window and a bed. She walked all the way to where he said the room is. Ruby took out her clothes and put it all into the closet, while Kurai-Dark was watching. When she was done Ruby asked: "Do you need any help cleaning, because I can help you with the cooking and cleaning if you like."

Kurai-Dark: "Well, I'm really good with cooking still working on that. Also I been really tried and haven't been cleaning since yesterday. So I might need the help"

Ruby: "Great I'll start now."

She ran downstares and washed the landry put them on the outside to dry up. Cleaned the dishes, mopped the floor, dusted the old books, took out the trash, and finally made dinner. When dinner was over it was around 10:56 P.M.

Kurai-Dark was in the bathroom taking a nice showers until he saw Ruby through his crystal door. Taking off her shirt and leaving her tank top on. She went in the bathroom with a sponge in her hand.

Kurai-Dark can almost see her pink stripe panty but looked away, Ruby asked if she can wash his back, he said "Yea sure."

Ruby bend down on her knees, she grabbed the soap and started washing his back, Kurai-Dark could almost see her pink nipple through her white almost wet tank top from the mirror. Kurai-Dark didn't want to make her think that he was a big pervet. So he looked a little to her body, his thoughts wonder into her beautiful she looks from then to now. But he didn't care, so an idea came up to his mind. He turned around, Ruby was wondering what's he doing. He grabbed the shower chlorine filter and spread water on her head. Ruby was covered in wet clothes but she knew she'll have to take them off.

Ruby said: "Ok Kurai-Dark fine I'll have to join you in the shower instead."

Ruby took of her tank top and her huge breast was showing entirely, Kurai-Dark was surprised how much they grown. Ruby noticed him looking at them.

Ruby: "Oh right, 4 years away and these really grown." (She touched her breast and let go)

Kurai-Dark saw she still have her underwear on, so he asked if he can take them off. Ruby blushed and she was competely shy so she said "Oh alright."  
He took them off slowly, her cotch was beautiful. He couldn't take it anymore his boner was waiting way to long, so he jumbed on her, they both were on the ground of the shower floor and he placed his cock right in between her clit.

Ruby: "Wait Kurai-Dark wait, You can't do that wait, AAAH!"

Kurai-Dark didn't place it in he's only rubbing his cock with her clit, just to make his boner calm down. Ruby never really felt this much pleasure with his cock before. It felt really amazing, she was breathing pretty soft. Kurai-Dark grabbed her and lifted her up with his cock still needed to feel her clit so more. Next Showering was over Kurai-Dark was in his bed thinking if he could've had a chance of inserting his cock into Ruby's Pussy so it would've been him who took her first time. Ruby came in his room with one of his large sweaters, also told him that she'll be borrowing it until her clothes are clean and dry. She walked over to his bed, Kurai-Dark wanted to say that he was sorry for what he was almost going to do. Until Ruby interupted what he was going to say.

Ruby: "I know what happened in the bathroom wasn't something you always do, if it makes you happy, do you want to take my first time."

Kurai-Dark was surprised she offered something that he will love to take, she layed down right on his side. He removed the green sweater she had on, saw her beautiful soft and perfect huge size breast. He knows perfection isn't real he still wanted this.

He placed his hand on top of her breast, squeezed them placed his mouth close and licked her pink nipples, Ruby giggled.

Kurai-Dark Asked: "What's so funny."

Ruby: "When you're doing that it looks like you're a baby trying to get my milk."

Kurai-Dark: "I see, well then let's begin with the other thing."

Kurai-Dark told Ruby to relax, he put on a condom on his cock, placed his penis on were her pussy is.

Ruby: "Wow, your thing has gotton bigger from when I first saw it good thing you have a condom."

His cock when inside Ruby and broke her barrier, he thrusted back and forward as he did that he holded her hand and his chest right on top of her breast. Kurai-Dark felt Ruby's warm insides and how soft it is, Ruby panted heavy.

Ruby: "Can you kiss me, I know this isn't allowed for a demon and a regular female hedgehog to be doing this. I just want to make you happy that's it."

Kurai-Dark connected his lips with hers, Ruby's thought: "aaaaahhh I can feel his power surge threw me. It's feels amazing."

As he did, Ruby started licking his tongue so did he. They both where enjoying it a lot next they stopped kissing.

Kurai-Dark cum alot, it didn't break the condom. He remove his penis from Ruby's insides. Took off the condom then asked her if it's ok if he can do it raw.

Ruby said: "yes, you may but tell me when you're about to cum."

He inserted it again, thrusted slowly and his cock reached her womb and kept kissing the tip. She couldn't resists, but had to do something.

Ruby can feel his Penis twiching that means he's going to cum.

Kurai-Dark said: "Ruby I'm going to cum inside you."

Ruby: "Please don't do it inside take it out, if my father notices I'm pregnate with your child he's going to kill you and the baby."  
Ruby panted heavy.

Kurai-Dark thrusted one more time took out his penis and came right on top of her breast.

Ruby raised her finger touched his cum and tasted it, it tasted bitter but she knows it's only his. So she likes it.

Ruby: "I'm really glad that you enjoyed this, one last thing can you kiss me again it felt relly nice feeling your lips on mine."

Kurai-Dark connected his lips with Rubys', he really loved her, but in the end he knew that she and him could never be together. Just for only this moment.

He fell asleep, but he woke up, heard Ruby talking with her back turned.

Ruby: "Dark, I know you can turn me back into a Virgin again, I'm really sorry, my dad can smell if I had sex with a regular Mobian male or a Demon male."

Kurai-Dark knew she was going to ask that so he snapped his fingers twice and she's now a virgin again, his scent and touch is now off of her.

Ruby: "But if I ever get married and have a baby, I can let you have some of my brest milk. While my husband is out, how does that sound."

Kurai-Dark: "I would like that."

End If I got Some incorret spellings and Mistakes then sorry about that. 


End file.
